halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eaite'Oodat/Irien Commando Armor
This seemed kinda NCF... for an armour that was manufactured in 2552. As far as I can remember, only the MJOLNIR was manufactured with Shieldings....Maybe you should increase the date to something like 2580... 06:54, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Subtank is right. ALso, this is pretty blatantly copied from star wars. Come on, the retractable knuckle blade is one thing, taking that from Commando, but making it a virboblade? Halo has no virbolblades. Spartan 501 15:31, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Now it looks better. You wrote they use captured Elite's shielding technology in 2565. Is Warmaster Corp a bad corporation? Just asking 16:18, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Its a major ripoff of Star Wars but I like it.-Zeno Panthakree 03:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Fear the Private Guard.Eaite'Oodat 03:51, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Actually, I find this article to be quite, quite inventive. Once all of the Star Wars media was taken out of the actual information put on the article, using the images of Star Wars Clone Troopers is actually quite clever. None of us can really say anything against it, we use Halo pictures all of the time, and I've seen numerous images from other games and films. These images of Clone Troopers merely give the Iriens a unique look when in comparison to Humans and Covenant To be honest I think you people are trying to find things wrong with people's articles without looking at the positive points, and since I'm a total cynic and pessimist, this coming from me is somewhat sickening This is an article talk page you either critisize it or compliment it.Eaite'Oodat 23:16, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :A scientific study shows that criticizing improves the author's/writer's skills in creating/producing/writing an article rather than giving compliments...(Yes, I am a scientific-based person...)Little_Missy - 13:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Criticism is perfectly fine, as I said I'm a cynic, so I tend to see the bad side of people, however other studies and basic common sense shows that a lack of appreciation and merit also hampers ones ability, and to a greater extent, ones intent and drive to create. Criticize if you must, do so by all means, but putting all of the bad things in the article like a grocery list does nothing for anyone's creativity or confidence. I may indeed look for problems in articles, but only so the author can fix them. This comes from some of my own natural tendencies--I don't really like having my work be displayed super publically as being really good, and complements on my work can make me feel awkward. I in many ways prefer criticism (as long as it is constructive) as it allows me to refine and perfect my work. Hmm, a worthy argument, you can not know truly what other people feel or believe, you may only draw upon your own desires and feelings in these matters, and if that is truly how you feel and respond in such situations, there's little I can really argue that will convince you otherwise This is an article Talk page you either compliment it or critizeze it.Eaite'Oodat 23:20, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Or we could do something radical and, oh I don't know, talk about the article perhaps? Eaite, Could I add a few pictures to your gallery? Trust me They're the same armor type just different pictures.- Fine.Eaite'Oodat 21:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC)